Digital Life
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In Japan, a new digital reality game has become a big hit throughout the country and Yugi is starting the game along with his friends. But this game didn't only catch their attention, but also the attention of a game master and his friends.
1. The Start of a New Game

Zypher: I'm sorry for having you all wait for updates but I lost my internet connection to my home computer so I'm using my sister's for now. I might be uploading some new stories for a while until I can go somewhere and upload my files. But anyways, I hope you enjoy Digital Life.

Prologue: In Domino City, there was a new game that was quickly spreading around the city. Digimon or digital monsters there were brought to life. Yugi was quickly interested but was shy to start raising his own. He heard about some new breeders coming into town to try out the game themselves and when he saw them, as the old saying goes, love at first sight. But will he be able to make a good first impression in front of them, more or less raise a good Digimon that will catch their attention?

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon (that includes the games since I will be using reference from Digimon World's 1 and 2) so no sue. All I own is my rookie digimon Retamon (dark form of Renamon) and mega digimon Bastetmon (you shall find out as the story progresses).

0

Digital Life

Chapter 1

0

Yugi sat in his room, a small digi-egg in hand as he watched it. Soon, it was supposed to hatch since he gotten it when the new game first came out two weeks ago. Everyone has been hooked on the game as soon as it was announced and became a big hit in the city as well as the rest of Japan. He was quite shy about taking care of his own but his friends were doing so as well so he believed he could do the same.

_'But with all the battles that will be happening as well, I don't know if that will work out with me.'_ Yugi thought. He felt the egg starting to hatch and looked down to see the small baby Digimon in his hand. He smiled at how cute he looked.

His grandfather walked in a little while later and smiled. "I see you got yourself a Punimon, good choice for a starter. Raise him well Yugi." Sugoroku said and left the room once more. The little digimon cooed in Yugi's arms and he smiled as he pat the little digimon's head. "Well, we should get you something to eat, I may not want to battle others but I would like to see what you will become." Yugi whispered as he got up and walked out the room.

0

Not far away on a private jet, another teen that strangely looks like Yugi sat with his friends. "So, why exactly are we going to Japan, Yami?" a white haired teen asked, looking to the tri-colored hair teen. "There's a new game that has hit big time there and since I love games, I want to see about it and try it out." The teen now known as Yami said.

"Bakura's right for once. It's just like you to always drag us to try out a new game you never heard about." Another teen said, taller than the others with chocolate brown hair and azure eyes.

"Shut it, Seto. You know that he always like to have his fun. Hopefully the girls don't chase him around again. I had enough with flying my butt off for him." A black dragon spoke, looking to Yami with a mock glare. "I said I was going to pay you back for all those times, Aqua. Don't worry." Yami replied, waving a hand. "Fine but I will make sure you keep that promise." Aqua muttered.

"Sheesh, Yami. You still have problems with the ladies after all this time?" A tanned male asked. "Yes, Marik. I still have problem with the ladies but I don't pay attention to them." Yami said. _'Hopefully, I'll find someone that suits me in Domino city.'_ He thought afterwards.

0

A while later, the small digimon digivolved into a Tsunomon. Yugi let the little digimon sleep when he got tired and went to greet his friends who arrived a little while later. "Hey, Yugi." Diamond said as she, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Kaiser and Topaz came inside. In Diamond's arms, she held a small yellow fox digimon named Viximon.

Malik held a small red digimon, known as Gigimon. By Ryou's side, a small shell-like digimon known as Syakomon sat. Jou had a Gizamon and Kaiser had a Crabmon. Last but not least was Topaz and he had an Agumon. "So, Yugi, I see you've finally gotten yourself a digimon. That's great!" Diamond said happily and Viximon hopped out of her arms and ran over to Yugi.

Yugi kneeled down and picked up the small digimon, patting her head. She purred as she curled up in his arms and he along with his friends walked into the living room. "So, how's it going with raising you digimon, Yugi?" Topaz asked. "It's going well so far. I'm still worried about battling others. I don't know what Tsunomon will digivolve into so I'm kinda worried about it." he replied.

"Hmm, maybe I can solve that problem." Jou said as he pulled out a gold-yellow D3. He scanned the little digimon that rested on the couch and Yugi moved over to him to see as well. "As it says on my D3, Tsunomon will digivolve into a Gabumon in a few hours if not a day, then Garurumon in three, WereGarurumon in a week and his mega form, MetalGarurumon in three weeks based on whether you enter him in battles or not. From what I learned, digimon can survive for a long time but if they fail in battle a lot, they may pass away." Jou said.

Yugi looked to Tsunomon and was glad about his choice. He didn't want to lose him and seeing that he was becoming a cool looking digimon in a few weeks if not a month, he really didn't want to lose him before his time. "Thanks for telling me that, Jou. I thought about not putting him in battles in the first place and if I didn't knew that, I would've lost him before he could become MetalGarurumon."

"Hey Jou, what about Syakomon? What would he become?" Ryou asked as the small digimon hopped up beside his tamer. "Hmm, Syakomon will digivolve into Gesomon soon and then MarineDevimon and if you want, he can digivolve into Pukumon but I prefer MarineDevimon since he looks pretty cool." Jou said as he showed Ryou the Ultimate form of Syakomon.

"You're right about that. I'm still surprised that I'm even raising a virus type digimon." Ryou said as he picked up the shelled digimon. After showing the others what their digimon would become, they relaxed in the living room, keeping an ear open for the sound of the bell for customers.

0

In a few hours Tsunomon digivolved into Gabumon while both Gigimon and Viximon digivolved into Guilmon and Renamon a little while after Tsunomon. A few minutes later did they hear the bell of the shop door going off and Diamond got up to see what customers they had this time. "Renamon, do you mind helping me out with the new customers?" she asked and the vixen digimon nodded as she followed her tamer.

When she walked up to the counter, she had gotten a surprise. The four teens and their partners, so to speak, that walked in looked a deal like her friends, except for the fourth of the small group. One was a look alike of Yugi's only with more blond streaks in his hair and crimson eyes. The next was a Ryou look alike and she could have mistaken him for Ryou if it wasn't for the more spiky hair and cold brown eyes.

And the last almost looked like Malik with the same colored hair and skin but there were many differences present such as the hair being spiked up in many different directions and his eyes being a darker lavender. The other who didn't look like Jou, thank goodness, had chocolate brown hair and cold blue eyes.

She shook her head lightly and looked to them. "So, what can I do for you?" Diamond asked. "Yes, we have heard about the new game that has been a big sensation around here and we came here to learn about more." Yami said and she nodded.

"Sure. Well as you might not know, the newest game is called Digimon or digital monsters that were brought into real life. This is a digimon right here. She is called Renamon. Just started raising her. There aren't many tamers out right now but soon the whole city will be filled with them and you can battle others to prove your strength to them.

"Based on how you raise them and whether you win or lose battle will determine the life of your digimon. Push them too hard or lose many battles will result in your digimon passing away. There are six levels of digivolution. Baby, In training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. We have a few eggs, baby, in training and rookie digimon in stock if you would like to check them out now before I explain more." Diamond explained to them and they nodded.

She led them into the back where Yugi told her the other digimon that hatched from their eggs were and explained to each of them what digimon they were and what they digivolved into.

She stopped near a small pen where a small orange-yellow baby digimon sat, sleeping quietly. She took out her white and silver colored D3 and showed them the info of the small digimon. "Here we have Fufumon, the baby stage of Ryuudamon. He is a very nice digimon to start out with and happens to have some good digivolution if you happen to like dragons." Diamond stated and that caught Seto's attention.

"What are his digivolutions?" Seto asked, walking over to her. "Well, after a few minutes, he should be digivolving into Kyokyomon, the after another few hours he will become Ryuudamon, then GinRyuumon three days after, HishaRyuumon in a week and then OunRyuumon three weeks after." Diamond said as she showed the digivolutions to Seto.

"He is very interesting. I'll take him." Seto said as he picked the now digivolved and awake Kyokyomon from his pen. She nodded and went over to another pen. DemiDevimon looked up before flapping his wings and perched himself onto her shoulder. "Here's DemiDevimon, a virus type digimon with a good heart. Well, until he digivolves. His champion form is Devimon, then Myotismon and then his mega, VenomMyotismon." She said as she showed them the digivolutions.

"He's just my type. I'll take him." Bakura said as the little digimon looked to him and went to perch on his shoulder. "Ok then, next we have ToyAgumon. A very nice digimon if you happen to like those of pride. He will digivolve into Leomon, then Panjyamon and SaberLeomon." She explained as she let them examine the digivolutions. "Seems like my type since I'm filled with pride." Marik said as he picked up the rookie digimon.

"Now, over here we have Floramon. She may look like something a girl would want but her digivolutions would be something anybody would go for. She digivolves into Kiwimon, then Deramon and last but not least, Gryphonmon." She said as she showed them the digivolution chart for Floramon.

"You are right about her, she may look like something a girl would want but her mega form is suited for me." Toben said as he took the flower digimon from her pen. "Ok, so that leaves you three. I think I may have something for you." She whispered as she looked to Crimson. "Really? Show me what you got then." Crimson said.

But in truth, he admired Diamond and her choice of digimon. _'I can imagine her being like Renamon. A beautiful vixen. One that has caught my attention greatly.'_ Crimson thought as he, Yami and Aqua followed her to another pen. "Here we are. Retamon is a very good digimon, similar to Renamon in a way, especially his mega form, Anubismon." Diamond said as she showed him the digivolution chart for Retamon.

"You are right about his mega form. He interests me so, just like someone else in this room but I shall not say any names yet." Crimson murmured as the dark fox digimon jumped from the pen and stood beside him. "I think I know. I have a feeling we may be staying here a little longer than intended." Bakura said as he pointed from Crimson to Diamond.

"And to think, I thought someone as cold hearted as him wouldn't find love in someone." Toben spoke quietly as they followed Diamond to the next pen. Inside was a Monodramon and the curious digimon looked up when they came by, preferably looking up to Yami. She looked down and smiled before turning to Yami. "Well, it seems he has an interest in you. And that happens to be a good thing, judging his digivolutions." Diamond started as she showed Yami the digimon's digivolution chart.

"You are right about that, I'll take him in." Yami said and the little digimon crooned happily as he fluttered out from his pen and landed beside Yami. "Now all we need to do is find someone for you." She said as she looked to Aqua and then to some of the other digimon. Aqua looked around as well and spotted the little demon digimon known as Strabimon.

"What about him?" he asked as he pointed to said digimon. Renamon picked up the little digimon and he looked to Aqua before jumping from her arms and walked over to him, observing him before giving a slight nod. "Well, he seems to have chosen you then. Since it is getting late, his digivolutions are Dobermon X and then Cerberusmon X since he doesn't have a mega. Cerberusmon X is strong if you train him right." Diamond said as they left out the room.

She stepped behind the counter and gave each of them their own D3, already programmed, before heading back into the other room, waving goodbye to them. They headed out of the game shop, ready to head back to Seto's mansion and Yami turned back once more and thought he saw someone that looked like him heading upstairs. He took another glance and saw nothing there and sighed. "I thought I saw something interesting. Must be me." Yami said quietly.

Monodramon looked up to him and crooned softly, trying to reassure his new tamer. He stroked the small digimon's head quietly. "It's alright now. I thought I just saw something." He said and Monodramon nodded as they followed behind the others.

0

When Yugi came back downstairs, he thought he saw someone walking past the game shop that looked similar to him. _'Must be my imagination.'_ Yugi thought as he headed back into the living room. "Hey Diamond, who were the customers that came in earlier?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the couch, Gabumon moving over to sit next to him. "Yeah. And three of them happen to be very surprising to me." Diamond said.

"How surprising do you mean?" Malik asked. "As surprising as it gets. Three of those teens that came in happen to look like you, Yugi and Ryou." She said and that surprised everyone, especially Yugi._ 'So it wasn't my imagination. There is someone out there that looks like me.'_ Yugi thought as he listened to Diamond.

"They came in here to test out Digimon and I gave them ones that suited them and their personality. They were happy but I have a feeling the black sphinx that was with them has some interest in me but he looked to be the cold hearted type." Diamond said.

"So, Diamond finally has someone coming after her. You plan to see him again anytime soon?" Topaz teased and she glared at him playfully. "Don't know. But who knows when I may meet him again so it wouldn't matter." Diamond said as she sat down. Renamon said down beside her and fell asleep silently.

"Well, I guess we'll be staying here for a while. Your grandfather wouldn't mind, will he?" Diamond asked and he nodded. "Sure, you know he doesn't mind you guys staying over. Besides, he going to be going out of town soon to take care of some other countries that want to more about the game so I least have some company." Yugi said and they smiled.

"Well, it's getting late and our digimon are tired. How about we head to bed?" Malik said as he nudged Guilmon to wake him up. "Sure, I'm getting tired as well. You all know where the guest rooms are so take one and I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Yugi said as he took Gabumon up to his room, his friends following behind him but Diamond stayed downstairs since Renamon was already asleep.

"Well, this was an eventful day, Gabumon. I now have you and you are going to become a strong digimon one day but I'm still afraid of putting you into battle." Yugi spoke as he pat the digimon's head. Gabumon growled playfully and hugged Yugi before jumping into bed.

He laughed softly and got into his bed beside the digimon and lied down, patting his head once more before falling asleep. But one thought still ran through his mind. _'Who is it that looks like me?'_

0

Yami said in one of the many rooms of the Kaiba mansion, still thinking about the boy he saw. _'Was he part of my imagination? Or was he real? I need to know about him and see if he is real.'_ Yami thought. Monodramon watched him quietly, having a feeling he knew what is tamer was thinking.

_'Don't worry, Yami. Yugi is real. Not just a figment of your imagination. Maybe I can let you meet him tomorrow if you take me back to the shop with you.'_ Monodramon thought as he went to sleep and Yami soon followed.

0

Zypher: That's the end for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have no idea what some of these digimon are, give me an email address and I'll send the link to you.


	2. Meeting the Game King and his Friends

Zypher: Well, I had let you all waited long enough so I'll get my lazy butt working on the next chapter to Digital Life. Enjoy.

0

Digital Life

Chapter 2

0

The next day, Digimon or digital monsters have become a greater hit and nearly every kid in Domino had one. But this posed to be a problem for Yugi for his most hated enemy purchased one when he was still asleep earlier that day and when he left out the game shop to meet with his friends at the park, Anzu came by with her Biyomon.

"Well, if it isn't little Yugi. I see you started on the Digimon craze that's going on. Hopefully you raise your lame digimon well for my little Biyomon will become the greatest digimon around and I will impress the Game King with my skills." Anzu taunted before pushing him away and walked off, Biyomon following behind her.

Yugi sighed and was helped up by Gabumon. He barked softly in worry and he shook his head. "No, I'm not going to worry about her. She's nothing to me and won't mean anything. I don't care if she becomes the best around Domino." Yugi said. Gabumon looked sad but nodded. _'I don't want him to feel this way because of some pompous girl. I'll show her and her Biyomon that we can be strong with care and love alone.'_ Gabumon thought as they continued their way to the park. Diamond looked up when she heard them. "Hey, Yugi! Over here!" she said, waving him over.

He smiled and ran over to them, Gabumon following behind him. "Are you alright, Yugi? We saw Anzu messing with you. Seems she wants to become the best at Digimon already." Kaiser said. "I know but someone will beat her. She said she wants to impress the king of games but that won't work if she always acts like this." Yugi spoke as she sat beside them. They talked for a while, unaware of who was coming their way.

0

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yami? I mean, they may heard of us but talking with them might make them have second thoughts about us coming out of nowhere and talking with them." Bakura said as they headed through the park, looking for Yugi and his friends as his grandfather has told them. Monodramon led him back to the game shop as if he had heard his thoughts from yesterday and wanted to prove that his so called twin was real.

"I'm sure of it. Monodramon led me back to the shop as if he wanted to show me something and if it is true that there's someone out there that looks like me, I want to find out." Yami said. "And I think you may get your wish, Yami. Look over there." Marik said as he pointed over to where they sat.

He looked over as well and gasped at the similarity. _'So it was true. I wasn't seeing things when I left.'_ Yami thought. "I guess we're not alone with twins." Toben said, looking to Ryou, Malik and Topaz. "And I thought seeing a female version of Crimson was enough." Ruby said and was smacked in the back of the head by said teen. "Well, let's not waste our time talking, let's greet ourselves to them." Aqua spoke and they nodded as they headed over to them.

Agumon and Guilmon were playing with Crabmon, Syakomon and Gizamon while Gabumon stayed by his tamer and Renamon relaxed under the shade of a tree. The group talked with each other about the many battles that will be happening soon. Topaz looked up when he heard something and gaped.

"Uh, guys. The Game King and his friends are coming this way." Topaz whispered and they all looked up. "Wow, I never thought they would come up to us much less a fan of theirs." Jou muttered as they got up. The Digimon stopped with what they were doing and walked over to their tamers.

Yami walked up first as the others stayed behind him. "Well, I never thought I would meet an almost exact twin of myself anytime soon but you, little one, just proved that to me." Yami said. Yugi looked back to his friends before stepping forward as well. "And I never thought I along with my friends would meet the Game King himself. What brings you and your friends here?" Yugi asked, Gabumon standing behind him.

"We wanted to meet with you and your friends. When we left your shop yesterday, I happened to look and back and almost thought I saw an illusion of you heading upstairs. Monodramon felt that I wanted to know if you wasn't an illusion and brought me back there today. Your grandfather told us where you were and we came down to meet you." Yami said.

"Well, you can join us if you like. We just wanted to spend the day here before it becomes the new battling arena soon. Half of the city population should be into Digimon by now." Yugi said and they nodded as they went back to where they sat, their digimon now playing with one another as Retamon went to sit next to Renamon.

0

As it got late, Yami decided it was time they should leave although he didn't want to leave Yugi just yet. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys another time. Maybe tomorrow." Yami said and they nodded. "Sure, hopefully we won't encounter Anzu because she will flip if she find out we hang out with you guys." Diamond said as Renamon went to stand beside her.

"And who is this Anzu?" Crimson asked. "She's nothing but a nuisance. She always messes with us and now that she has her own digimon, she may try to defeat us to make us loose ours. She told Yugi that she's planning to beat everyone so she could impress you Yami." Malik replied. He growled lightly.

"She will have to do better than that in order to impress me. She thinks that I beat my opponents with no remorse for their tries. I never want to find love in someone like that. Now, if they were someone like Yugi than they could have a chance." Yami said, making the younger boy blush.

Diamond laughed lightly. "Well, she would be devastated to hear this but knowing her, she will place the blame all on poor Yugi. She always does but we never pay no attention to her but with her digimon, we may have something to worry about." Yami's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Well, she will have to get past Monodramon and I in order to get to Yugi. I'm not going to let her do something so trivial as that just to get me to like her." Yami murmured. "Well, it seems Yami is protective of his little twin already, isn't he?" Marik whispered. "Yes but I know we can't all deny we feel something for one of Yugi's friends. I know you felt the same when you first saw Diamond. Didn't you, Crimson?" Seto murmured and he growled lightly before nodding.

"What can I say? She is like the digimon she picked. That's the reason why I gotten Retamon. I don't want to know if they could consummate their love like we do but if they could, I want to be together with Diamond so they can be together as well." Crimson said. "So well put, Crimson. And we all thought you would never find love in someone." Toben said with a laugh and Crimson smacked him with his tail.

"Well, we better be going," Yami whispered and then knelt down to Yugi. "And I hope we can see each other tomorrow. I hope you wouldn't mind if I take you out for lunch." Yami whispered and he nodded, blushing still. He smiled and got up before walking off. Monodramon looked to Yugi and smiled before running off to catch up with his tamer.

"I'll guess we'll be seeing you all here tomorrow as well but for now, we should be going as well." Seto said and smiled at Jou before leaving as well. Ryuudamon followed behind him. Bakura looked to Ryou and winked before leaving, DemiDevimon, perched on his shoulder. After giving their goodbyes to the rest of Yugi's friends, or at least the one they were interested in, Marik, Crimson, Ruby and Toben left as well.

"Well, that was interesting. Who knew that the game king would come to us out of all things?" Jou asked. "Well, let call it a bout of luck but I say we embrace this chance while we have it. I know Anzu will come and ruin it for us all soon enough." Topaz said.

They all nodded and left with their digimon. Yugi was the last to leave. Gabumon pulled at his coat sleeve and he looked down to him. "I have a feeling tomorrow will turn out to be a great day for us, Gabumon. We are going out tomorrow with Yami. Oh Anzu will be so jealous when she finds out be we're not going to tell her, are we?" he said and the little digimon nodded, barking like an energetic puppy before running off.

Yugi laughed and followed him back to the game shop. They both never noticed the angry blue eyes watching from behind a tree. _'That little twerp. I leave them alone for a few hours and he goes and makes friends with the King of Games! He will pay for ruining my chances to be with him! And I'll make sure his friends join him! He will wish he never gotten a digimon along with his friends.'_ Anzu thought and looked down to Biyomon.

"Come on, Biyomon. We got a lot of training to do if we are going to make Yugi look like a pathetic fool in front of the Game King tomorrow." Anzu said and walked off, Biyomon following behind her tamer.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for chapter 2. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Now I have a poll for you all, should the digimon have rights to be able to kill off someone (Anzu) or leave them be and have to only defeat other digimon (wounds and spilling blood included XP)? It has been a thought running through my head and everyone knows that digimon could never kill off another tamer but I'm making an exception. So put in your votes and I'll hope to have the next chapter up soon. See you all soon.


	3. One Avoided Battle

Zypher: Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter to Digital Life. Once again, I left this story on hold for a while so like with most of the others, I'm getting my butt in gear with working on it. Enjoy.

Note: I just realized I forgotten to give Ruby a digimon so he will now have Veemon cause I can't find one to really suit him.

* * *

Digital Life

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up to Gabumon bouncing on the end of his bed. "Yes, Gabumon. What is it?" Yugi asked. Gabumon barked happily and pointed to the window. Yugi got up from the bed and looked outside the window and saw that Yami and Aqua was coming towards the game shop. "Oh yeah, that's right! Yami's taking me out today! Thanks for reminding me!" Yugi said and Gabumon nodded and watched as he left the room to get ready before he headed downstairs, looking for his grandfather.

* * *

Not far away, Anzu watched in anger as Yami and Aqua, with their digimon, headed over to the game shop. _'I'll make sure that runt pays for making me sound like a fool to them.'_ Anzu thought before she took Biyomon to another place to train her more.

* * *

When they made it up to the game shop, Yami knocked on the door and Yugi's grandfather opened the door, smiling to them. "Ah, so you're Yami and Aqua. You know, Yugi has been waiting for a time when he could meet you in person you know." Sugoroku said. "Then I guess he'll be getting his wish then. Is he ready yet?" Yami asked as they walked inside.

"He should be down soon. Just wait here for a bit. I'll have to go and take inventory and feed the digimon. Still need to get ready for my trip that's coming up soon." Sugoroku said and they nodded before he left into the back room.

It wasn't long before he came downstairs. "Hi, Yami. Hi, Aqua." Yugi greeted. "Hello, Yugi. Are you ready to go?" Yami asked. "Yeah, let me just get Gabumon." Yugi said before calling for said digimon. He came in from the living room and stood beside Yugi. "Alright, let's get going." Aqua said as they left the game shop.

They walked around the city for a while, each telling something about one another until they came upon a quaint cafe where they ate lunch. "So, Yugi, are you planning to battle with Gabumon?" Yami asked. "No not really. I would really like to but with all those strong digimon and their tamers out there, I don't want to lose him." Yugi said, looking to him. "Ah, that's a very noble thing you are doing, Yugi. I wouldn't want to risk Monodramon but if it's for a good reason, I will let him battle." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"Now, why do you go ahead and finish that milkshake. Maybe your friends are waiting at the park for us." Aqua suggested and he nodded once more as he finished up his milkshake before they paid and left out, encountering someone they were hoping to not see today.

At the park, Diamond and the others were there, training their digimon until the rest of Yami's friends arrive. "So, what are we going to do when they get here?" Ryou asked. "Don't know, I guess we'll be hanging out like we did yesterday until Yami, Yugi and Aqua comes to the park." Diamond said as she told Renamon to use another Diamond Storm on Jou's Gizamon.

Soon enough, Bakura and the others got to the park as well and watched them battle before greeting themselves. "I see you guys are training for the battle arena, right?" Seto asked as he watched Gizamon launch another attack on Renamon.

"Pretty much. We don't want to be left out on any action once it gets built." Jou said, telling Gizamon to counter Renamon's next attack. "Mind if we join your practice battles?" Toben asked and they nodded. All their digimon battled one another before taking a break, hoping that Yami, Yugi and Aqua weren't caught up with something.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were. Aqua growled as Anzu blocked their way. "What do you want?" Aqua hissed. "What else. I want to show that I'm a better tamer than little Yugi here. I challenge you, Yugi, to a battle and if you refuse, that will just show how pathetic you are." she said. "He doesn't have to battle you if he doesn't want to. And you surely won't be making him do so." Yami said, Monodramon guarding Yugi and Gabumon.

"Fine, if you want to do it that way, how 'bout I start this off. I will not leave until Yugi is defeated by me!" Anzu shouted. "Biyomon, use Spiral Twister!" she commanded and Biyomon flew up into the air and aimed a green spiral of fire at Gabumon.

He growled and moved away from behind Monodramon and shot a Blue Blaster attack back at Biyomon's attack to cancel it out. "Gabumon, don't bother with her. I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi murmured as he came from behind Monodramon as well but was blocked from getting farther into the battle ground by Strabimon.

Gabumon turned back to him and shook his head, telling Yugi that he wanted to battle Anzu. Yugi nodded and hoped that nothing will happen to him. "Good, I see that you're actually risking your life here. I'll make sure this is fast." Anzu said with a smirk before telling Biyomon to use a Pecking Attack.

Biyomon dived for Gabumon before pecking at him repeatedly. Gabumon blocked the attack with the best of his abilities since he wasn't trained much to battle and finally knocked Biyomon away with a Drill Horn attack. She fell back and Gabumon shot another Blue Blaster at her, making sure she stayed down. Anzu looked on in shock before she turned red in the face.

"How? How could your pathetic digimon defeat my darling Biyomon? I trained her more than you ever did!" Anzu shrieked. Gabumon walked back to Yugi and he pat his head. "Maybe because he wasn't being forced to make attacks unlike you. You kept telling Biyomon what to do and she did so but you didn't place no strategy into it. you can never win a game so easily just with a few rushed attacks." Yami spoke before looking down to Yugi.

"Come on, Yugi. Your friends should still be in the park waiting for us." he continued as he took Yugi's hand in his own and walked away, Monodramon following behind him. Aqua snorted at Anzu before he and Strabimon left as well. Biyomon finally got back up and looked up to her tamer. "He won't get away with this. And why not battle him when you can stab him in the back. Biyomon, aim for Yugi and use your Spiral Twister again." she commanded and Biyomon nodded as she flew up into the air again and aimed a strong Spiral Twister at Yugi's back.

Yami nor Aqua weren't aware of the attack but Monodramon was. He jumped up into the air, much to the surprise of the three tamers since they weren't prepared for the attack, and reflected the attack back at them with a well placed Beat Knuckle. Biyomon was hit with her own attack and fell to the ground.

Monodramon snorted before turning away from them and headed back to the group. Yami smiled and patted Monodramon's head. "Thank you for helping Yugi." he said and Monodramon nodded. He turned to look back at Anzu who was holding her wounded Biyomon.

"And as for you, if I ever see you trying to hurt Yugi, you're going to pay for it with your digimon." Yami hissed, the threat expressed deathly quiet in his tone. She nodded quickly before taking off just in case Strabimon was planning to attack as well. With his expression, look like he was about to do so. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Don't thank me, Yugi. Thank Monodramon. If I knew she was planning to try and attack you when you wasn't watching, I would've made sure Biyomon couldn't get up again." Yami said and he nodded. "Well, enough with standing here, let's get to the park before they come and look for us." Aqua said and they nodded once more as they left.

* * *

In another part of the world, a man was watching as his Phascosmon trained in the training area he made. Unlike those that only know of the good digimon, he knew of the pure evil ones and his digimon happens to be one._ 'Soon Phascomon, you will become Belphemon and I will use you to help me take over this world as the ultimate digimon Demon Lord.'_ The man thought as he took the level of the digimon's training up another level. _'Soon, very soon.'_

* * *

Zypher: Well, that shall be all for this chapter. As usual, another villan is out to destroy the world. Anyways, I need some new thoughts, I was thinking of the Digimon Emperor but dashed that thought quickly. Pegasus been used and killed enough time, so has Dartz. So the only two that left currently is Anubis and Sigfried. So I'm making a vote, who should I use this time, Anubis or Siegfried even though I myself is starting to lean towards Siegfried since he defeated Jou with that accursed Valkyrie card in today's second episode. Boy, if I was in that episode (as my wonderful OC Diamond), I would've pushed him into the lava whether it was real or not.

Another Note: Some of the attacks used by the digimon may not sound the same cause most may be how they are said in the Japanese version. Also, the digimon will be speaking once they hit Champion level.


	4. Another Encounter

Zypher: Well, I decided to start working on the next chapter to Digital Life since I'm having a burst of ideas for this story. So as always, please enjoy the chapter.

Note for Red Dragon: Yes, I know they would need the crests (for Gabumon and Agumon) to digivolve into the mega forms but since I'm following the plot of the game, they won't need them since the game doesn't included them.

0

Digital Life

Chapter 4

0

After a day of training in the park, everyone parted ways and headed back home. Yugi was about to leave after telling his friends goodbye but Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned back to him. "Yes, is there something wrong?" he asked. "No, there's nothing wrong. Just wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind us spending the night at your house. I don't trust that girl and she might try to come after you when you least expected." Yami suggested. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea. Let's head back to the game shop and I'll ask my grandfather if it's alright." They nodded as they all left for the game shop.

0

Back in another country not far from Japan, the man watched as his Phascomon digivolved into Pokyupamon. "Wonderful. Soon, it won't be long before you digivolve into Belphemon and we will have control over all the digimon." The man whispered and the puppet digimon nodded. "Don't worry, Siegfried. I will become the strongest digimon, stronger than any other." Pokyupamon spoke. "Well, enough of this chatter, get back to training. I'm going to check on my brother and see what he's up to." Siegfried said before leaving, letting Pokyupamon continue with his intensive training.

0

It was late at night and Yugi, Yami and Aqua were in Yugi's room, talking about the upcoming Battle Arena. Strabimon, Monodramon and Gabumon sat on the bed, watching them. "Are you sure you don't want to enter Gabumon in the Battle Arena? He did so well in that battle with Biyomon even without all the training that girl did with her." Yami said. "I'm still thinking about it. I really don't want to enter him into battles at this stage but I'll think about it though." Yugi replied. "Yugi, if you do enter, I know you will win." Aqua spoke and he nodded with a soft smile.

They talked for a while longer before they went to bed. Outside, Anzu stood, sneering up to Yugi's bedroom window. "I will make him pay for everything he did. Humiliating me in front of Yami and Aqua was the biggest offense." Anzu hissed. Biyomon stood beside her, her wounds from the previous battle healed now and she was ready to try again to appease her tamer. "Go, Biyomon, and make sure that Gabumon is defeated." she commanded and Biyomon nodded as she flew up towards the window.

0

Back inside, Strabimon's ears twitched at the faintest sound of Biyomon's wings beating against the air. He opened red eyes and looked toward the window to see Biyomon there, ready to make an attack. He growled and with quickness that Biyomon couldn't track, he opened the window and slashed at her with his Licht Nagel.

Biyomon fell towards the ground and Anzu glared up at him before picking her up once more and leaving before Strabimon goes to wake someone up. He snorted softly before heading back inside and stayed by the window just in case she tried to come back to try again.

0

The next day, his grandfather walked into the room and woke them up. "Good morning, everyone. Breakfast is ready downstairs and once you're done, do you mind helping me with feeding the digimon?" Sugoroku asked. "Sure. Are you going to help too, Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked to the older boy. He nodded.

"Yes, both Aqua and I will help out before we leave back to Seto's. Do you wish to come with us when we leave?" he asked and Yugi nodded. Sugoroku smiled. "Well, then that's settled. Come on down for breakfast while I get the food for the digimon." Sugoroku said as he left the room.

Yugi, Yami and Aqua got up and stretched a bit before heading downstairs with their digimon and ate breakfast.

0

"Hey, Seto. Time to wake up now." A voice called and he shifted in his bed before getting up. He turned to the source of the voice and saw that Ryuudamon digivolved into GinRyuudamon. "Ryuudamon, when did you digivolve?" he asked, slightly in awe to see his new digimon. "Sometime last night. I was bound to digivolve soon after you picked me up from the shop." GinRyuudamon said. Seto nodded as he got up.

"Well, that's good. Maybe we can prepare you for the Battle Arena with stronger training methods. Actually, that gives me an idea of what I can do and you can help me out." Seto said. GinRyuudamon nodded and once Seto was dressed for the day, he and GinRyuudamon left to head downstairs, looking for a large, empty room where they can set up a training area.

0

In Jou and Kaiser's home, there was a bright flash as Gizamon and Crabmon digivolved. The bright light woke them us and Jou rubbed his eyes, grumbling. "What is this? Shine the light in my eyes day?" he questioned. He looked around and once the light dimmed down, he looked over to his and Kaiser's digimon. "Hey, Kaiser, wake up. Crabmon and Gizamon digivolved." Jou said, getting up and walked over to his bed. He shook him and Kaiser looked around before sitting up. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said that Gizamon and Crabmon just digivolved into Devidramon and Seadramon." Jou said. That got Kaiser wide awake and he looked to them. "Wow. This is cool." Kaiser said as he got up and walked over to Seadramon. "Yeah, I'm real cool with the attacks I have." Seadramon said.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Devidramon asked. "Don't know really. Guess we can head back to the park and see if the others are going to be there as well." Jou said as he pat Devidramon's head lightly. "But first, why don't we get some breakfast." he suggested and they nodded as they headed downstairs.

0

Ryou woke up to the smell of breakfast being made and he yawned, looking over to where Syakomon slept and didn't see him anywhere. He guessed he was downstairs with Diamond and Renamon and headed down there. He had gotten a surprise though when he saw that Syakomon was Gesomon now. "When did you digivolve?" Ryou asked. "It was early in the morning. Since I was starting to digivolve, I didn't want to wake you so I came down here and stayed here, waiting for Diamond to come and fix breakfast." Gesomon explained.

"Yeah and when I got down here, he almost scared me out of my fur but it took me a second to realize it was only him." she added as she got some plates and handed them to Gesomon. Once he got them, he got to work setting the table. Ryou laughed softly when she heard what happen. "My, Diamond, you make it sound like he was a rogue digimon that came into the house." Ryou said as he sat down at the table. "Hey, you can't blame me. Tell me what your reaction would be when you turn on the lights and a giant squid is sitting in your kitchen and you have no clue where it came from." she said in a huff but she was still smiling.

"Ok, you do have a point there." Ryou responded as Renamon fixed his plate and he started to eat. Renamon made two more plates for herself and Diamond and sat another plate, filled with shrimp, on the table for Gesomon. He thanked her and started to eat. She and Diamond started to eat as well, discussing plans of what they were going to do today.

0

Bakura woke up to the sound of things moving and growled as he tried to block out the sound with his pillow. "Who could possibly be this noisy so early in the morning?" Bakura grumbled as he finally lifted his head from under the pillow. He heard the door open and looked up to see Marik there. "What do you want?" he questioned. "Nothing much, just wanted to tell you that Seto and GinRyuudamon are making a training area outside. That's what all the noise is since I had a feeling you would start complaining about it." Marik answered.

"You hit the nail right on the head." he murmured and yawned before lying back down again. "Wake me up when it's done. Retamon and DemiDevimon both deserve some stronger training methods."

"Actually it's getting close to being finished. Just came in here to also ask if you want to either head to the park with me and Crimson and see if Yugi's friends are there and invite them over here to train or just go ahead to the training area with Seto, Ruby and Toben?" Marik asked. Bakura thought about it. "I guess I'll come with you and Crimson. Now buzz off so I can get ready." Marik laughed before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

DemiDevimon flew over, being woken up by Seto and Ruby's work, and perched on his shoulder. Bakura rubbed his head lightly before getting out of bed. "Come on, DemiDevimon. We better get ready before Marik comes back." he said and the digimon nodded.

0

Once it was getting close to noon, Yami, Yugi and Aqua left the game shop and started heading for Seto's mansion. "So, what are we going to do when we get there, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Most likely, Aqua and I will train our digimon with the others so we can be prepared for the Battle Arena. You can join us if you like, Yugi." Yami said, Monodramon nodding from beside him. "I'll think about. Yes, Gabumon was great in that short battle with Anzu but I am still wary about getting into battle with stronger digimon."

"It's ok if you don't want to battle, Yugi. It would help your digimon but if you want to do it your own way, that's ok with us." Aqua said and Yugi smiled up to him.

"Thanks, Aqua."

"It was nothing, Yugi." They soon reached the mansion and Yugi looked towards it in awe.

"Wow, Seto lives there?"

"Yeah, he's a CEO of his own company back in America and he actually said he was planning to open one up here after learning more about the digimon." Yami explained as they walked through the gates and towards the mansion. Bakura, Crimson and Marik started to walk out and saw them. Marik waved to them before running down the stairs and towards them. "Hey, Yami. Are you guys just getting here?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Where are you three going?" he asked. "We're going to the park to see if the others are there and going to invite them over to the new training area Seto and Ruby just built in the back. They along with Toben are already back there." Marik explained and they nodded. "Alright. See you later then." Aqua said and they nodded as they left with their digimon.

0

Malik finally woke up due to a gentle nudging against his shoulder and looked over Guilmon. "Ah, what time is it?" he asked himself as he turned over to the clock on his nightstand. "Sheesh, it's already close to noon. We better get going before the others get to the park. I have a feeling they might be there now though." he murmured as he got out of bed and looked back to Guilmon. "Guilmon, I want you to go see if Topaz and Agumon are awake. If they are, make sure they are ready so we can get going once I'm ready." Malik said and he nodded as he left out the room.

Outside, Topaz was with Greymon. "Now, what are we going to do with you? You're too big to even fit in the house." Topaz mumbled. "Maybe we can ask someone if they have a big enough room for me to fit in. I'm going for Seto." Greymon suggested and he nodded. "Yeah, I thought of that too. Well, once Malik is awake, we'll head to the park and see if one of his friends is there and we'll head to Seto's." Topaz said and Greymon nodded. Guilmon came outside and seeing they were up, he stayed with them until Malik came out.

When he did, he was in shock to see Greymon but soon agreed that they should be getting to the park now and started making their way there.

0

Once they got there, the greeted everyone before Marik told them about the new training area he made and soon, they were all off to Seto's. Unnoticed to them, they didn't see Anzu following behind them, a large shadow flying about her as she walked.

0

Back at Seto's, everyone was training while Yugi sat out and watched them. During their training, Retamon digivolved into Youkomon, which awed them before they continued their training. When the others arrived, they moved on with battling one another's digimon. Aqua sat out of this one and went to sit beside Yugi.

"Yugi, are you sure you don't want to train with the others?" Aqua asked. He nodded. "I'm sure. I can tell I won't do well against any of them." Yugi said. Strabimon walked over and placed a claw on his shoulder, shaking his head lightly.

"See, Strabimon thinks you're not bad at battling and I think the same too. Come on, just one battle. I'll go against you so you won't worry so much." he said and Yugi finally agreed. They got up and started to battle with each other, Aqua giving tips to Yugi while they did so. Soon enough, Floramon digivolved into Deramon and they decided to take a break there. Ryou and Diamond went inside to get some snacks and the others started a conversation.

"So Yugi, now that you finally starting to battle, are you going to enter in the Battle Arena?"

"Maybe. I'm still thinking about it."

"I think you should, Yugi. Soon enough, you'll be getting Garurumon and I'll bet he'll be strong with all the training you're giving him as of now."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Actually, we're all sure of it." Aqua said. He smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll make sure to train Gabumon so he will be strong enough to beat anybody in the Battle Arena." Yugi said.

"That's the spirit, Yugi! I bet you'll be even strong enough to beat Yami or Aqua." He nodded but soon he was swept away by a dark shadow. "Ahhh! Help me!" Yugi cried. "What the...?" Yami growled as he looked up. He saw that Yugi was being carried away by an unfamiliar digimon and took out his D3. He scanned it and saw it was Birdramon and growled, knowing only one person who could possibly have her as of now.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves." he hissed before looking to Monodramon. "Monodramon, do you think you can fly up to her and take her down." he asked. He nodded and went to did so but Birdramon dodged his every attack.

Devidramon finally got tired of this and went up to tackle Birdramon down, grabbing Yugi before he could fall with her. He landed and placed Yugi down and Yami ran over to him. "Are you alright?" he asked. He nodded. "I'm fine but I think I might be in trouble." Yugi said as they saw Anzu appearing from behind the corner.

"I see you met my new and improved digimon. Now I'm ready to defeat you and get rid of your digimon once and for all." Anzu spat.

0

Zypher: Need to speed this up so I hoped you like the chapter and will review.

Translation:

Licht Nagel - Light Claw


	5. Training and Battles

Zypher: Hello everyone and I welcome you to the next chapter of Digital Life. I thank you all for your reviews so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

0

Digital Life

Chapter 5

0

Yami stood up, helping Yugi up as well and looked to her. "You will not be doing no such thing. I'll take care of you and your digimon." Yami hissed as he was about to send Monodramon to deal with Birdramon but Yugi place a hand on his arm. "Wait, Yami, I don't want Monodramon to get hurt. I'll battle against her since she's coming after me." Yugi said. Yami looked to him worriedly.

"Are you sure, Yugi? You're risking a lot with this choice." Yami said. "I know but she won't stop until she gets her way and if it's a battle she wants with Gabumon then she'll have one." Yugi said as Gabumon came over to his side. "Are you ready for this, Gabumon?" Gabumon nodded as he growled at Birdramon.

Anzu laughed. "You really think your pathetic rookie will beat my champion level Birdramon? I like to see that happen." she said and Yugi's eyes narrowed. "At least I believe that Gabumon has a chance." Yugi said.

"Well, let's just see. Birdramon, use your Meteor Wing and defeat that pathetic digimon." Anzu said and Birdramon flew up into the air, preparing for the attack. "Gabumon, aim you Blue Blaster at her wings." Yugi said and Gabumon did just that. Birdramon cried out, loosing concentration with her attack. "What?" Anzu screeched. "Now Gabumon, use your Drill Horn and knock her out of the air!" Gabumon took a running start before jumping up and tackled Birdramon down into the ground.

"No...NO! Birdramon, don't lose to that pathetic thing! Use your Phoenix Rise attack!" Anzu shouted and Birdramon nodded as she disappeared quickly. Gabumon looked around and so did Yugi but it was too late as Birdramon reappeared again, rising up in flames. The flames hit Gabumon and he fell back. "No, Gabumon. Are you alright?" Yugi called and he nodded as he got up once more. "Alright then, use your Blue Cyclone!" Yugi said and Gabumon nodded as he starts to spin around, shooting out blue flames until it became a cyclone.

He headed towards Birdramon but she dodged and used her Meteor Wing on him, throwing him back. _'Great, **now** she's doing better.'_ he thought as Gabumon struggled to get up. Anzu cheered for her Birdramon. "Now, Birdramon, finish him off!" she called and Birdramon got ready to use another Meteor Wing. "No, Gabumon! Please! Get up before she launches her attack!" Yugi called to him.

"No...Monodramon, get ready to intercept." Yami said. "No, Yami, I believe in him." Yugi said whispered. Yami was silent before nodding, telling Monodramon to stay back for now. "Be careful, Yugi." he whispered. "You can do it, Gabumon!" Diamond said. The rest of his friends along with Yami's cheered for them both.

With their encouragement, his D3 started to glow and so did Gabumon. "Huh! What going on?" Anzu shouted as she watched Gabumon. "He's digivolving. Why? Because we believe in him and Yugi." Diamond said. Yugi watched in awe as Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon.

He howled and glared at Birdramon. "So what? Your pathetic digimon digivolved. He still can't be a challenge to Birdramon." Anzu muttered as she sent Birdramon to attack once more. Yugi took his D3 and looked up Garurumon's info. "Ok, Garurumon, use your Howling Blaster!" Yugi said and Garurumon did so, shooting out a stream of blue fire that was stronger than before. Birdramon fell to the ground and then Garurumon slammed into her, throwing her back farther. "Now, I suggest the both of you leave. You done enough here and unless you want to lose Birdramon then be my guest and stay." Garurumon growled.

Anzu growled before looking to Birdramon. "Come on, Birdramon. Let's get going." Anzu said and she nodded as she let Anzu climb onto her back. "I will be back, Yugi, and when I am, you and Garurumon will be taken care of!" Anzu said as Birdramon flew off. Once she was gone, everyone went over to Yugi and congratulated him on his victory. "I can't believe you won! I was starting to worry for a minute, Yugi!" Jou cheered.

"Well, it was thanks to you all in believing in me that caused Gabumon to digivolve. With your friendship, I think I may just be able to have a chance in the Battle Arena." Yugi said. "So, does that mean you have finally overcome your fear of the chances that you may lose Garurumon?" Aqua asked and he nodded.

"I'm sure that even with minimal training, Garurumon will still be able to defeat most of the digimon he goes against and even he does lose, I'm sure that his determination will keep him alive." he said as Garurumon walked over to him and nuzzled him.

"Of course, Yugi. I will do my best to stay alive and never leave you unless it's my time and I know that it won't be soon." Garurumon murmured. Yugi nodded and patted his muzzle. "Well, since it's still early, do you guys still want to train before we go out to eat somewhere?" Marik asked. They nodded and went back to their training, doing a few test battles before heading out to eat.

0

Back at the shop, Sugoroku was feeding Leormon when he looked over to one of the pens that housed one of the champion level digimon they had to sell. Of course, because of his appearance and his name meaning 'Blood Wolf' in French, not many came to buy him because of bad luck rumors hovering around him.

"Sangloupmon is there something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the pen that housed the large demon beast digimon. "I wish to leave out of here for once. I wish for freedom. Can you at least let some of us digimon out for a while?" Sangloupmon asked as he looked to him.

"Well, I don't know. The game is still not up to par so I don't know the risks of letting digimon that doesn't have a tamer out just yet. But if you and some of the other digimon wish to leave out, you can as long as you don't plan to cause trouble." Sugoroku answered. "But of course. I may be a dark type of digimon but I would not cause trouble here. Fangmon for example is another matter." Sangloupmon said, eliciting a growl from said digimon. "So what, I'm a fox. That doesn't mean pin me as a digimon of mischief." Fangmon hissed.

"Ok, ok. Don't start arguing. For now on, I'll let out a select few digimon from their pens to walk around the city as long as you don't cause mischief or battle with other people's digimon. Is that fine with you?" he asked, looking to them all. They nodded and Sugoroku walked over to open the pen doors for Sangloupmon, Fangmon, Dorumon and Leormon. "I'll give you all til noon to explore the city and then you need to come back." he explained as he held the doors open for them and they nodded as they left out before separating ways.

0

As they got done with their training, they headed out to a fast food restaurant to eat lunch. They went into Burger World and took their seats. A waitress took their order and they sat there, talking with one another and what they were planning to do once the Battle Arena is built. Soon, their food came and they started to eat.

Topaz looked up from his salad and over to Seto. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Seto, would you mind if I can have a room in your mansion? As you can see, Greymon is very big and he won't be able to fit in my room, more or less likely in the house." Topaz said.

"But of course. A room there is always there for any of our friends. There enough in there for all of you to stay if you like." Seto said. "I guess I won't mind staying there for a night. Just need to tell my grandfather so." Yugi said.

"Me either. Need to leave the house more often anyway. You too, Ryou." she said, nudging him. He let out a short yelp and glared at her playfully. Gesomon laughed softly. "You know she's right, Ryou. The only time you leave the house is when you want to go to the park." Gesomon said.

"Shush you." Ryou mumbled, looking to him. He only laughed again. Once they were all done, Seto paid the bill and they left out once more, heading back to the mansion. Halfway there though, Yugi spotted Fangmon walking towards them. "Hey, Fangmon! Over here!" Yugi called and the black and red fox digimon looked over to him before running over.

"Hey, Yugi." Fangmon greeted.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Your grandfather let us spend some time out of the game shop now as long as we don't cause any problems in the city." he explained and he nodded.

"Ok. Well, we're heading over to Seto's and spending the night there. Do you mind telling my grandfather that for me?" Yugi asked and Fangmon nodded. "Sure, I'll tell him when I get back. So, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and Fangmon ran off once more. "Is that a friend?" Aqua asked as they continued on their way. "Yeah, I took care of him when he was his rookie form before I thought about taking care of my own." Yugi said as they reached the mansion.

They all headed inside and some were lead to their room while other headed for the training area to train a bit more. "Come on, Guilmon. You can do it!" Malik said. Guilmon nodded and used another Pyro Sphere attack on the target. They continued to train, unaware of whom was watching. Marik watched him quietly before walking over to him. "Hey Malik?" he called and he turned to look at him. "Yeah Marik?" he questioned.

"I was wondering, would you like to do a quick practice battle?" Marik asked. "Sure." Malik said as Guilmon moved to stand beside him. ToyAgumon went to stand before Marik. "Ready?" Malik nodded as Guilmon stepped forward. "Alright, let's start this match then." Marik said as ToyAgumon charged into battle.

ToyAgumon started the battle with a Toy Flame attack which Guilmon was able to dodge quickly. "Great job, Guilmon, now use another Pyro Sphere." Malik said and Guilmon did so, hitting ToyAgumon. "That was a lucky shot Malik but it won't happen again. ToyAgumon, charge in and use another Toy Flame on Guilmon." Marik said and ToyAgumon charged towards Guilmon, stopping halfway and launched another Toy Flame attack.

It hit and Guilmon fell back from the unknowingly powerful attack. "Come on, Guilmon. You can still get up." Malik said as Guilmon growled softly, getting back up. "Great! Now, go and use you Rock Breaker attack." he called as Guilmon charged for ToyAgumon, claws blazing. ToyAgumon charged in as well, readying his Marion Punch.

The battle raged on, each countering the other's attack until they were both tuckered out but was still willing to battle. "I think that will be enough for now, Malik. Do you want to battle again later?" Marik asked as he called ToyAgumon back. "Sure, this is a good training workout and who knows, maybe both our digimon will digivolve after a while."

Marik nodded. "Well, its best I go and show which room you're staying in before relaxing in my own. Come on." After that was said, they both, with their digimon, headed back inside the mansion.

0

Back at the other's home, Pokyupamon was training hard and long, wanting to impress his tamer. _'Soon, I'll be Belphemon and that's what my tamer wants. Whatever he wants I will do everything I can to appease him. Even if it means destroying other digimon.'_ Pokyupamon thought, looking over to his tamer who was watching him and observing his strength.

"You'll be prepared soon enough, Pokyupamon. Train a lot harder and you'll become Belphemon in no time and then we'll deal with what we have planned soon enough." His tamer whispered as he nodded as he went to attack more targets that were set out for him.

0

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and will review.


	6. Start of the Battle Arena

Zypher: Hi all! I'm so sorry for all these long waits with some of my old stories but you probably know me, I'm always out of ideas and the juices are never flowing so I'm always in a pit with some old ones but don't worry, I'm slowly climbing out and getting them updated. So here's the next chapter to Digital Life which I bet you all were waiting for.

0

Digital Life

Chapter 6

0

As another battle between Marik and Malik commence, ToyAgumon and Guilmon fought fiercely, cancelling out many attacks and only some powerful ones were able to hit the other. Soon, it was a standstill, Guilmon and ToyAgumon staring each other. Malik and Marik watched with anticipation and soon, Guilmon fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Battle goes to me, Malik." Marik said. Malik walked over to Guilmon and helped him up. "Yeah, I guess it does. Great battle though." Malik said with a small smile. Marik nodded as well as ToyAgumon came to stand next to him.

"I agree. I think next to my friends, you're one of the only people who was able to stand up to majority of ToyAgumon's attacks. Now, how about we get him inside and give him something to eat. I bet he's starving after such a long battle." Marik said and he nodded as they walked into the mansion.

0

Yugi was also training, wanting to strengthen Garurumon cause he knew one day he will be challenging Anzu again and he wants to be ready for the next battle. Aqua came out with Strabimon and watched as he trained with Garurumon.

"How's Garurumon's training going?" he asked. "It's going pretty well. I think I'll enter him in the Battle Arena once it's open." Yugi said as Garurumon made to hit another target with Howling Blaster.

"But your friends have mentioned that you didn't want to enter the Battle Arena. Why the sudden interest?" Aqua asked as he walked over to stand beside him, Strabimon going over to train with Garurumon.

"Because I know Anzu will keep coming back to battle me with her Birdramon to try and defeat Garurumon and the only chance to probably get her off my tail is to battle her in the arena." Yugi said. Garurumon stopped with his attacks for the moment and looked over to him. "And I'll be there to help him along the way. You can count on me." Garurumon said.

"I know we can. I put all my trust into you, Garurumon." Yugi said. He nodded once more and went back to training with Strabimon. Yugi and Aqua conversed with each other while their digimon trained before they decided it was enough for now and headed back inside to eat

0

Siegfried watched as Pokyupamon trained harshly in his new conditions. _'Soon, you'll be ready but not battle fit. I should go find someone to help train you.'_ he thought before he called for one of his scouts.

"I want you to go to Domino City. That's where I heard most of the digimon are being exported and I want you to pick out a nice strong one for Pokyupamon to battle with so when he becomes Belphemon, he'll be unstoppable. While you're at it, check out the competition that is there and tell me what digimon look strong to you." Siegfried commanded and he nodded as he left for Domino.

Leon watched from a crack in the door, holding in his arms a Leormon that has a small scar over his eye. _'Hopefully he won't go power crazy with such a strong digimon as his partner.'_ he thought before he left for his room.

0

For the next week or so, Yugi and his friend along with Yami and his friends trained to prepare themselves for the Battle arena, some of them digivolving such as Aqua's Strabimon into Dobermon X and Diamond's Renamon into a beautiful Kyubimon.

"Are you sure you're ready, Yugi? There could possibly be stronger digimon there and we don't want Garurumon to get hurt." Diamond spoke. "Don't worry. I'm sure he can handle it and even if he does get hurt, I don't have to worry too much about him leaving me unless I was wounded badly." he said.

"If you're sure. We really don't want you to lose Garurumon since he's the first digimon you ever raised and we know how you felt about raising digimon before you gained him." Jou said. "I told you, I'll be fine and so will he. Right?" Yugi questioned, looking to Garurumon who nodded.

"I'm not going to let any ol' champion digimon defeat me easily, especially that girl's Birdramon." Garurumon growled as they made their way over to the Battle arena. Youkomon walked over to Kyubimon and nuzzled her lightly while they made their registrations and waited for their digimon to be called.

Diamond was first up and she bid them good luck before she entered into the first door leading to one of the many arenas. Next was Malik and he left, waving to the others as he entered the next door. Afterwards was Yami, then Seto and last, Yugi.

"You'll do well, Yugi. Garurumon is by your side and we all believe in him." Aqua said and he nodded. "Good luck, Yugi. Win that match for us." Topaz said with a grin. "I will." he said before entering into the last arena.

0

The scout that Siegfried sent walked around the city, looking at the many people that had digimon and haven't saw many that may pose as a challenge to Pokyupamon. He then saw a large shadows walking by and got a closer look.

_'Now what digimon could that be?' _he wondered as he pulled out a D3 and examined the digimon. _'Hmm, Sangloupmon and he's a champion with pretty strong attacks. He may be the one.'_ The scout thought as he pulled out a small phone.

"Siegfried, I think I found the perfect digimon for Pokyupamon. Should I bring him immediately?" The scout asked. /No, just wait for a while and explore the city more. There has to be a strong tamer out there and whether its him or her, bring them with the digimon you found./ Siegfried said and he nodded as he closed the phone and went over to the nearby battle arena across the street.

* * *

"Finish her off with another Howling Blaster, Garurumon!" Yugi called and he did so, finishing off the LadyDevimon the other tamer had. He congratulated him on a great match and Yugi did the same before he left out. Aqua looked up and smiled. "Did you make it through the first match?" he asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did and you should've seen. Garurumon was doing great out there." Yugi praised, patting Garurumon's head. Garurumon smiled and so did the others. "Yugi, why don't you come watch the next batch of matches. Aqua and I were called next to go in." Kaiser said.

"Ok then. Good luck." Yugi said as he and Garurumon walked up through the audience entrance. They watched him go before entering into the next two open arenas for their matches.

0

The scout watched every match and paid particular attention to Yami and Yugi's battle. During one of the matches, Monodramon digivolved into Strikedramon and Garurumon proved to be a difficult foe. _'They may be the perfect ones to bring back to meet with Siegfried and battle with Pokyupamon as well.'_ he thought as he watched the next match with Yugi going against Anzu.

0

Yugi sighed as Garurumon prepared for the next match. "I should've known she would've entered but to my luck, I have to be the one going against her." he muttered. Yami stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about her. She shouldn't be any more powerful than Garurumon is. Believe in him and I'm sure you'll win." he said softly and Yugi nodded. Being daring, he leaned down and placed a small, chaste kiss upon Yugi's cheek, making him blush and he smiled.

"Defeat her good, Yugi." Yami said and he nodded once more as he walked into the arena to face off with Anzu and her Birdramon once more. "And look who just has to be my opponent. I'll make sure your defeat is tasteful." Anzu muttered. "Yeah, I would never let some lower champion digimon defeat me." Birdramon said from beside her.

"Think all you like but we'll win this match." he said, Garurumon nodding his head as he stepped forward. Birdramon did as well and once they were given the signal, they lunged as each other. Birdramon tried to start off with Meteor Wing but Garurumon jumped up and bit down on her wing, making her screech out as she was thrown down to the ground. She hit the ground while he landed softly and ran towards her, using his Slamming Attack on her.

She cried out again and Anzu was standing on the other side of the field, throwing out random commands. Birdramon finally got up and flew up into the air once more and use her Fire Flapping attack, sending out streams of fire towards Garurumon.

"Garurumon, dodge and hit her with Howling Blaster." Yugi called and he nodded as he rushed in, dodging each fire stream and sent out a Howling Blaster at her which knocked her out of the air. "No! I'm not going to lose that easily. Birdramon, use Phoenix Rise!" she commanded and Birdramon disappeared once more.

Garurumon looked around the field, trying to predict her next move and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by her rising out of the ground in a flaming mass. "Now, Garurumon, use Wolf Cry!" he called and as he landed, he let out a long howl, causing shock-waves that went to hit Birdramon and she couldn't dodge in time because of her being weakened from her last attack. "I see she may be stronger but it doesn't mean she won't be tired out from her attacks so soon." Garurumon taunted.

Birdramon ruffled her feathers. "Shut your mouth! That doesn't mean I can't beat you!" she said and planned to use another Meteor Wing but Garurumon only let loose another Howling Blaster and that knocked her out of the air and to the ground.

Garurumon smirked in triumph and Anzu glared at them both. "You'll both pay for this soon. She will become Garudamon and when she does, prepare to lose badly." she hissed before leaving, Birdramon struggling to get up before following her tamer.

Yugi only smiled at Garurumon before leaving out, meeting up with Yami who was done with his match as well. "So, how did it go?" he asked. "I had to go against Anzu again but once again, she and Birdramon herself was so reckless with the moves that she pretty much tired out her digimon." Yugi explained.

"And she thinks that she could beat anyone. Doing stuff like that wouldn't help at all. Planning out your moves carefully will surely be able to hit its mark." Strikedramon said from beside Yami and they nodded.

The scout left the bleachers to meet up with them before they could leave for their next match. "Hey, just the people I wanted to see." he said as he walked over to them. Yami looked at him warily. "And who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm just a friend to a CEO that is into this new game. He said he wanted to find someone that he wishes for his digimon to go against for training and I think I found the perfect candidates." he said. "Well, that's all great and all but we don't have to time to go and see him." Yugi said.

"But it shouldn't be too long, maybe a week or so and he would let you stay inside the mansion for the duration of your time there." the scout spoke once more. Yugi thought about it and then looked to Yami. "What do you think, Yami?" he asked.

"Maybe we can to see what kind of digimon he could have. Maybe we can get some more training while we're there." Yami explained and he nodded. Yugi nodded and then looked back to the scout. "Ok, we'll come. Also, our friends will be coming with us as well since they probably don't want to be left behind." Yugi said and he nodded.

"Great, I'll come to get you and the others tomorrow morning so we can leave early. Make sure your digimon are in top shape." he said before leaving, needing to go see if he could find Sangloupmon before they left.

_'Hopefully they will be a perfect challenge to Pokyupamon like they are in these arena battles.'_ he thought, not wanting to disappoint Siegfried with weak digimon battling against Pokyupamon.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you had enjoyed it and will be waiting for the next. Siegfried's at it again and this time, he hopes to have the most powerful digimon in the world but once Yugi, Yami and the other find out about his plot, he won't be doing so for long. So keep reviewing and we'll be getting to the ultimate battle of this story. I'll see you all soon in the next chapter.


	7. Siegfried's Plans Uncovered

Zypher: Man, scratch what I said in the last chapter. After so long of not updating, the plot's going to be altered a bit, mainly due to the fact that I wish to lengthen it out a bit and instead of Siegfried being the last ultimate battle the gang will have to go against, it will something totally different and I'll make sure to have events leading up to it. You will definitely see those changes soon enough. Anywho, I thank you guys for enjoying the last chapter so here's another for you.

Note: This will be a hint to what up and coming into future chapters and also clear a few things before you ask about them. I know that most digimon are bigger than skyscrapers in the show and most of the gang has those kind of digimon so I'm modifying it so that in the real world, their digimon are about the size of a two story home, possibly smaller if need be, and when I get to the point where they can start traveling to the DigiWorld, then their digimon will be at the sizes that they are seen in the show.

0

Digital Life

Chapter 7

0

Later that night, Yugi had everything packed and was now brushing Garurumon's fur. "I'm having this odd feeling that we shouldn't go to this place, Garurumon. What if something happens while we're there?" Yugi questioned. "I'm sure everything will be alright. The race of Digimon only started so there shouldn't be any danger of worrying about any digimon dying so I'm sure we'll be fine there." Garurumon replied. "I hope so. I really don't want to lose you during my first few weeks as a tamer."

Garurumon nodded before standing when Yugi finished brushing him and climbed into his bed. Yugi left the room with a set of pajamas and once he cleaned up and got dressed, he came back in and laid down in bed, curling up into Garurumon's side.

"Night, Garurumon."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

0

Early the next morning, everyone met up at the airport where the man was to come for them. Yugi looked to Ruby whose Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon, Bakura's DemiDevimon digivolved to Devimon and Guilmon who digivolved to Growlmon. "Hey, Ruby. Have you've been training lately?" Yugi asked. He nodded. "Yes. We may not know what to expect at this person's home and if he challenges us to a battle, at least we can be prepared for it." he replied and Yugi nodded.

_'He does have a point. And I haven't been keeping up with Garurumon's training too well. Hopefully if we do get invited for a battle, he can handle himself.'_ Yugi thought before the man arrived and they boarded the private jet that was made especially to carry so much weight of the passengers and digimon together and were on their way to Siegfried's mansion.

It was at least two days before they reached the large mansion sitting on its own private island and from the jet, they could see that the mansion was huge and there even was a training center for digimon sitting in the back. "Man, this guy must have tons of money." Jou whispered, Devidramon nodding in agreement as the jet landed on the pad and they stepped out.

The double doors at the front of the mansion opened and out came Siegfried, smiling to them. "Ah, welcome. I have heard quite a lot from you all at the Battle Arena that has opened up in Domino. I would love to test that strength with my own digimon but he's in intensive training right now."

"Intensive training? What would that be?" Seto questioned, the name of it already irking him a bit.

"That would be my little secret but in any case, come on in. If you wish, your digimon can head to the back and train." he spoke and they nodded as they followed him. "I'm having some thoughts about this intensive training he speaks of. What could it be and could it be something that could bring harm to his own digimon so much that it could pass away?" Seto whispered.

"Maybe if we think on a course of action, one of us or our digimon can snoop around and see what he speaks of." Ruby replied softly and Seto nodded as they reached the back where sets of training equipment more elaborate that Seto's sat. Each one had a sign, speaking of what it does and what stats it would bring up after a set amount of time with working on it.

"Please, use this to your heart's content. I wouldn't want your digimon to be weak, especially if it could deal with something much stronger than anyone could imagine." he spoke. They nodded again and Siegfried left them alone, saying that he would have someone come and pick them up for dinner.

"Well, I guess since he's letting us use his training center, let's use it to our content so at least we'll have stronger, possibly ultimate form digimon before we leave here." Diamond spoke and they agreed as they sent their digimon to work with whatever training device they wanted to work with. As it got late, a maid came out, saying that dinner was waiting for them and they were lead to the dining room where a huge spread was waiting for them. On another table was food for the digimon, containing meats, fruits and vegetables for them.

They sat down and started to eat quietly, a boy soon coming in with his Leormon. He looked to the group and then to Siegfried. "Who are they, nii-san?" he asked softly. "They're guests at the mansion. Treat them nicely, Leon." he explained, watching him and Leon saw the gleam in his eyes. Don't tell them about his digimon was what the look was telling him and he nodded, letting Leormon down so he could go eat before sitting at the table.

They continued to eat silently, not a word being spoken before they were done and the maids cleared the table. "Well, if you wish, you can still train. If not, I'll be glad to lead you to your rooms that you will be spending the week in." he spoke and they nodded, knowing that they were done for today and still have to come up with a plan about Siegfried's digimon and the intensive training that its going through.

Leon watched them go before giving a slight prayer of faith that his brother wouldn't cause them to go against Pokyupamon anytime during their stay.

0

"So, what's the plan?" Jou asked as they all gathered in one room after dropping their bags off into their separate rooms. "Well, the only people who can do any sort of snooping are Devimon and Devidramon since they have dark scales and skin so they can easily blend into shadows if someone happens to walk by." Aqua pointed out and they nodded. But what they didn't know was that someone else had the same plan in mind.

0

Outside, a girl with long brown hair was along the outer wall, trying to look for a window to get inside that would lead to an empty room. Behind her was a white, bipedal cat that had two purple tuffs of fur on the tips of her ears and also ringlets around her tail, also the same shade of purple, and a tuff of fur at the tip in the same purple color. Over her front paws were two light green gloves with orange stripes and the last accessory that was highly noticeable was a gold ring with strange markings that was on her tail, loose but never moving.

The girl finally found a window and opened it with ease before slipping inside and in followed the cat digimon. "Ready, Gatomon?" She nodded and both left out the room and started down the hallway to find the lab where Pokyupamon was kept.

0

Siegfried was in said room, watching as Pokyupamon tore through the dummy, practicing his attacks. "Soon, real soon." he whispered before turning when he heard someone come in.

"Nii-san, you won't hurt the guests' digimon, will you?" Leon asked softly. Siegfried turned to him and smirked. "That's doesn't depend on me. It depends on how strong their digimon are. If they're strong, they won't be brutally hurt, if not, then their digimon might just pass away under Pokyupamon's power." Leon frowned, hearing his brother laugh afterwards before leaving out with Leormon. He looked down to the young rookie digimon.

"We need to warn them. I should've done so earlier but I was hoping that he would listen. But he's too power hungry and with a powerful champion digimon like Pokyupamon that will possibly digivolve within the week, we need to get them out of here." Leon explained quietly and Leormon nodded before the both left the room.

0

The girl and Gatomon continued to sneak through hallway after hallway, hiding when needed before continuing their quest. Devidramon and Devimon were doing the same and soon, the two groups met up by chance and the two champions prepared to fight. "Who are you?" Devidramon demanded, both pairs of eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your business. Where are your tamers?" she shot back, Gatomon hissing angrily and clenching her paws, ready to fight when given the call. "They're waiting for us in a room to come back with a report." Devimon hissed before raising a hand into the air. "But we'll be willing to fight if need be if you plan to hinder our mission."

"Fine with me. Go, Gatomon! Lightning Paw!" Gatomon dashed forward at blinding speeds, catching Devidramon off guard as she got a punch to his chest. He stumbled back before gaining balance and used Crimson Claw.

Gatomon dodged but wasn't able to maneuver from Devimon's Death Claw. She yowled as she was flung back but jumped right back up again and came at them with a Lightning Kick, catching Devimon's chin before turning, hitting Devidramon right in one of his eyes with her tail and he howled in pain, the gold ring on her tail being the major impact of her attack.

Devidramon growled, one of his eyes closed after Gatomon's last attack before charging at her, teeth bared and ready to bite down. "Devidramon! Forget it! We need to get moving if we want to find out anything about this intensive training the guy was talking about!" Devimon called and he halted his charge, turning to the other virus type digimon and nodded. "You're right." he murmured and the girl looked to them. "Wait, you two are looking for the lab too?" she asked and they looked to her. "Lab? What lab?" Devidramon asked.

"There's a lab in here. I've learned a bit about this guy. Siegfried is trying to create the ultimate digimon, better known as the Demon Lord of all digimon. He's putting that digimon through intensive training to make it stronger and build up its power to make it nearly invincible. Since this game is only a few weeks new, no need for him to have the most powerful digimon in the world in his hands and then send it out to massacre every digimon it comes across." she explained and they looked to one another before nodding.

"Well, this is more serious than it looks. And it isn't coincidence that we were suddenly invited here. He must be planning to use us for his next experiment with testing his digimon's strength." Devidramon concluded.

"So it would be best for you guys to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to search a bit more and see if there's any possible way to stop him from what he's planning to do. While I'm doing this, you must use every spare moment you need to get out of here." she said and they nodded. "We thank you for telling this to us. Saves us a lot of searching." Devimon spoke. "Yeah. And we best apologize for causing problems." She smiled. "No need to. I thought you were some sort of guards or something."

"Yeah, same here."

After getting the girl's name, they were off back to the room where the rest of the group waited while Keara and Gatomon continued their search for the lab.

0

"So, that's what he's planning." Yami whispered when Devimon and Devidramon came back with the bad news. "Then we need to get out of here before he tries to challenge us with this ultimate digimon he's trying to breed." Diamond spoke.

"But we can't let Keara do this alone. I say we stay long enough to help and if we can dismantle Siegfried's plan before he challenges us, then we can get out of here quickly." Yugi piped and Yami looked to him. "Are you sure, Yugi? This could be a battle that could cause you to lose Garurumon. Are you sure you want to risk it?" he asked.

"I'm sure." he replied softly before looking to the ground. "At first, I was afraid to battle, not wanting to lose my digimon. But now, if I don't do something to help, many people, including me, could lose their digimon to Siegfried's. I don't want that to happen." he said, looking to him. He smiled and nodded. The other smiled as well and Ryou walked over, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"You definitely changed, Yugi but we're all happy for that change. We didn't want you to be left out from battling other digimon. I'm sure that Garurumon will become a powerful digimon with you as his tamer." Ryou spoke and Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, Ryou." he said.

Yami smiled, his heart aflutter as he watched Yugi be overwhelmed with such determination for saving all digimon and their tamers. _'Hopefully not including that girl.'_ he thought to himself, detesting the girl more than ever with everything she was trying to do all for trying to attract his attention to her.

"Well, it's getting late. We should all head back to our rooms and see what happens tomorrow." Ruby said and they agreed before filing out Kaiser's room and headed back to their own. Aqua accompanied Yugi to his and opened the door for him. Garurumon walked in and Yugi was about to do the same when Aqua held him back. "Yugi, would you like to spend the day with me training tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure."

Aqua smiled. "Great. We'll leave out after breakfast and maybe if we do enough training to up his stats properly over the week, he will digivolve." Yugi nodded. "That would be nice. Anyway, goodnight." Yugi whispered as he left for his room but he was turned around and Aqua placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Goodnight, little one." he whispered, smiling at the full flush over his face before leaving for his room. Yugi tentatively placed a hand over his mouth, lips tingling before smiling and walked into his room, smiling widely.

Garurumon looked to him before chuckling. "Something good happen, little tamer?" he asked. "You don't know how good." he murmured and Garurumon chuckled again before standing and walked over to him.

He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and took him over to the bed, placing him down gently before covering him after he removed his shoes and laid down. "Night, Yugi."

"Night."

The lights were turned off and both were out quickly, Garurumon dreaming about his next chance in battle to prove he wasn't weak to anyone and Yugi dreaming about the time he would spend with Aqua the next day, not a chance to be hindered by a showing of Anzu.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see about having another up sooner now that we're getting into the action. See you later.


End file.
